Kyattsuai
by arual17
Summary: Kaito Kid sigue buscando a Pandora, a pesar de las palabras preocupadas de su amiga. Pero no sabía que su vida iba a cambiar por encontrar algo bastante... caprichoso.


_Esto es dedicado a mi querida Ushio por su cumple. ¡Felicidades! Sólo rezo para que no digas que se me ha ido mucho la pinza por esto... xD_

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 _Notas: Cursivas es flashback_

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo de Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me divierto haciendo sufrir un poco..._**

* * *

 _ **Kyattsuai**_

Las sirenas de los coches se escuchaban desde la lejanía de un tranquilo barrio, avisando de su premura. Pero eso no le importaba a la gran águila que sobrevolaba las casas en busca de su pequeña presa. La gran ave negra y blanca, con una envergadura de dos metros lo menos, se había alejado bastante de su hábitat, pero donde aprieta el hambre, medidas desesperadas. Había divisado un plato jugoso y lo perseguía con ahínco.

La pobre presa, malherida y cansada, luchaba por su vida corriendo todo lo que podía con sus pequeñas cuatro patas. Estaba embarrado y repleto de heridas, pero su instinto de supervivencia le animaba a seguir corriendo y encontrar un lugar seguro.

¿Y cómo había acabado en esa situación el pequeño animal? Debía remontarse a cuatro horas atrás.

" _\- ¡Eres un idiota!_

 _La tranquilidad del barrio se vio interrumpida por el grito que pegó la chica de ojos zafiro desde, su ya no, apacible hogar._

 _El que era recibidor de esas repetitivas palabras la miró con la boca llena y masticando su comida, servida por quien le insultaba en esos momentos. Tragó. - ¿Y qué he hecho ahora?_

 _Su acompañante le miraba como si quisiera matarlo, pero veía que por su mirada no bastaba, y era una lata limpiar la sangre luego. Matar era muy sucio. Lo único que hizo fue señalar la televisión que estaban mirando mientras cenaban._

 _El aludido miró la pantalla y vio la noticia que estaban anunciando. – ¡Ah! Eso… - Y se llevó otro bocado a la boca._

 _\- ¿Ah eso? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? ¿Ah eso? – Tuvo que respirar con profundidad varias veces para poder tranquilizarse. - ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar?_

 _\- Pues… Si te soy sincero… No. Al menos hasta después, no. – Recalcó de inmediato haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla y alzando las manos en son de paz._

 _\- ¿Creías que anunciándolo después de clase no lo sabría?_

 _\- No esperaba que hubiese llegado para las noticias de las nueve… - Susurró mirando hacia un lado._

 _\- ¡Kaito! – Le reclamó. - ¿Y cómo es que mi padre no me ha llamado para avisarme? – Pensó de pronto en voz alta._

 _\- Puede que… Alguien haya cortado la línea del teléfono y apagado el móvil… - La chica se levantó de pronto enfurecida, haciendo que Kaito se levantase como un resorte y pusiese espacio entre ellos, y la silla también. - ¡Lo siento! – Dijo viendo cómo iba hacia su bolso y miraba el inerte móvil. – Pero es que te pones muy pesada…_

 _Vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su padre y leyó los mensajes. Suspiró cansada. – En serio… Mira que puedes llegar a ser insufrible. – Le miró con intensidad. - ¿Me recuerdas por qué te soporto?_

 _\- ¿Porque soy el más galán, insuperable, inigualable y rematadoramente guapo ladrón de todo el mundo? – Dijo con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato._

 _\- Y presuntuoso y ególatra. – Puso los ojos en blanco._

 _\- Y tu mejor amigo. – Añadió._

 _\- Mi mejor amigo me hubiera avisado desde que puso sus miras en otra joya. Como habíamos acordado. – Se llevó una mano a la cadera._

 _\- Lo sé_ _,_ _lo sé… Pero es que te preocupas demasiado._

 _\- ¿Y cómo no preocuparme? – Llevó las manos al cielo. - ¡Cualquier cosa podría pasar catastróficamente mal! – Se puso a pasear por la estancia ante la atenta mirada de su amigo. – Podrías ser capturado, podrían descubrir tu identidad, ¡hasta esos asesinos podrían aparecer!_

 _Unas manos la detuvieron agarrándola por los hombros. Miró a su amigo. – Aoko, nada va a pasar. Sólo voy a comprobar esa joya, como siempre, y mañana estaré en el instituto_ _,_ _como todos los días. Además… ¿En serio crees que alguien puede atraparme? – Soltó una sonrisa divertida._

 _\- Presumido… - Susurró apartando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El muy estúpido estaba demasiado cerca… ¡Y le había puesto la sonrisita! – Entonces… El Kyattsuai… ¿Crees que sea ese? – Intentó cooperar para que la soltase, porque si seguía así iba a entrar en ebullición. Y antes muerta que hacerlo delante de él._

 _Suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. – No lo sé… Pero debo de intentarlo… ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó al verla por el rabillo del ojo en el móvil._

 _\- Buscando información sobre la joya, ¿qué si no? – Dijo sin mirarle._

 _\- Ya lo he he… - Fue interrumpido._

 _\- Aquí dice que está maldita… - Le miró con preocupación. – Todo dueño que ha tenido ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

 _\- Por favor… - Se lo tomó a broma. - ¿En serio que te crees eso?_

 _Aoko arqueó la ceja. – Perdona… ¿Qué joya mágica estás buscando? – Destacó la palabra "mágica"._

 _\- Todo eso son tonterías. Creencias de unos tipos desesperados. No existe tal cosa como los objetos malditos milenarios._

 _\- ¿No me constaste que Akako embrujó un collar para intentar matarte y se lo dio a mi padre? – Se cruzó de brazos y llevó un dedo a sus labios._

 _\- Embrujado, no maldito. Hay una gran diferencia._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- No te preocupes más. No pasará nada. – Dijo con una sonrisa y miró el reloj de pulsera. – Y si no me doy prisa, voy a llegar tarde. ¡Y Kaito Kid nunca llega tarde! – Se encaminó apresurado a la puerta. - ¡Hasta mañana, Aoko!_

 _Pero la chica no pudo quitarse esa sensación en el pecho, como si algo fuese a pasarle_ _._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Kaito Kid había conseguido robar el Kyattsuai sin muchos inconvenientes y volaba bajo la noche. Siempre tenía varios trucos bajo la manga por si el plan original podía tener algún contratiempo._

 _En cuanto perdió de vista a la policía, se posó en un edificio y observó a la joya. No era un diamante, como estaba acostumbrado a conseguir. Era un, lo que se le llama comúnmente, ojo de gato. Era amarillo con forma ovalada y con unas argollas decoradas de plata y oro con forma de orejas de gato. Pero a él lo que le interesaba era el centro, la pupila roja como la sangre._

 _Mientras la observaba, la luna reapareció de detrás de una solitaria nube, alumbrando al ladrón y a la joya. El rostro del mago se ensombreció a pesar de la adrenalina del robo. No era lo que buscaba. Suspiró y se dirigió al borde para volver a casa, cuando una voz le detuvo._

 _\- Tú… Eres como yo._

 _El mago se giró y miró a su alrededor, en alerta. - ¿Quién anda ahí?_

 _\- Eres ágil e inteligente. – La voz continuó, pero Kaito no podía ver a nadie. – Y tu mayor enemigo… ¡Una serpiente! Interesante…_

 _\- ¡Sal y muéstrate! – Apretó con fuerza la joya que aún tenía en la mano._

 _\- No me aprietes tanto. Aunque no me rompa lo siento._

 _\- ¿Qué…? – Miró hacia el objeto de su mano y se paralizó ante lo que vio. La joya que hacía de pupila estaba moviéndose. – Imposible…_

 _\- ¿El qué es imposible? ¿El que te esté hablando o pueda ver dentro de ti?_

 _\- Ninguna de las dos cosas son posibles… ¡Y qué hago yo hablando con un ojo de gato!_

 _\- Porque tienes una naturaleza curiosa, como nosotros._

 _\- ¿Ustedes?_

 _No podía verlo, pero sabía que se estaba riendo de él. – Los gatos. – Se quedó callado unos segundos para continuar. – Me gustas, Kaito Kuroba._

 _\- Pues tú a mí me das repelús._

 _\- Y aquí estás, aun sosteniéndome._

 _Después de que el objeto dijese eso, Kaito dejó caerlo al suelo y se apartó varios pasos, para ver cómo antes de tocar tierra, empezaba a elevarse y a ponerse a su altura. – Aoko fliparía si se lo contase…_

 _\- ¿Aoko? – Giró varios grados a la derecha. - ¿Es tu hembra?_

 _El rostro del chico enrojeció en segundos. - ¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _La joya se volvió a colocar al derecho. – Tienes muchos recuerdos de esa tal Aoko._

 _\- Es sólo una amiga. – Susurró._

 _\- De la que no dejas de pensar ni un segundo… - Siguió hablando. - ¿Qué es una mam…?_

 _\- ¡Ya basta! – Le detuvo más rojo si cabía. – No te metas en mi mente._

 _\- No puedo evitarlo. Nunca antes había conocido a un humano con el que me compenetrase tan bien._

 _\- Y yo nunca antes había hablado con un objeto._

 _\- No soy un objeto. – Le reclamó. El mago arqueó una ceja. – Soy Oubastet Mudads._

 _\- Muy bien, muy bien… Oubastet Munosequé…_

 _\- Mudads. – Repitió._

 _\- ¿Por qué no eres buen gato y vuelves a hacerte inerte para que pueda devolverte a tu dueño? Esta noche se me está haciendo eterna…_

 _\- Acabas de robarme. Ahora eres mi dueño._

 _\- Sólo te he tomado prestado sin permiso. Tenía que comprobar si eras…_

 _\- Pandora. – La pupila disminuyó, como si estuviese entrecerrando el ojo. – Es una prima lejana._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Su atención aumentó. – Y… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?_

 _Oubastet suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante. – Por más que me gustaría ayudarte en eso, no me es posible. Pandora es la más malvada de mis primas. – Le miró de nuevo. – Y una excelente jugadora del escondite._

 _\- Me estás tomando el pelo…_

 _\- Me temo que no. Pero como me gustas, te concederé otro deseo._

 _Le miró sospechoso. – Como que… Otro deseo…_

 _\- ¿No quieres aparearte con tu gata?_

 _Kaito iba a echar humo ante esas palabras. - ¡No hables así!_

 _\- ¿Así cómo? ¿Cómo hablan los adolescentes hoy en día? ¿Fo…?_

 _\- ¡Calla! – Evitó que terminase de hablar._

 _\- Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que piensas. Entiende que estoy desfasado varios milenios y necesito aprender vuestra jerga._

 _\- ¡No leas lo que pienso! ¡Es de mala educación! Aunque nunca antes había hablado con alguien que lee la mente… ¡Pero eso no viene al caso! No quiero que me concedas nada_ _._

 _Oubastet se quedó estático durante unos momentos. – Es la primera vez que un humano rechaza mi poder… ¡Es fascinante! ¡Voy a hacerlo!_

 _\- ¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡No quiero!_

 _\- Estás hablando con un gato._

 _\- Un ojo de gato. – Le corrigió._

 _\- Llega a ser lo mismo. Somos persistentes en lo que queremos. Tú deberías saberlo, eres como uno._

 _\- ¿Yo?_

 _\- Lo dije antes. Tienes el alma de un gato. Por eso puedo comunicarme contigo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin hablar con alguien?_

 _\- ¿Y tus antiguos dueños? – Kaito recordó de repente. – Todo el que te ha tenido ha desaparecido._

 _\- Les concedí sus deseos, a pesar de que no me pudiese comunicar con ellos ni leerles la mente._

 _\- ¿Sus deseos eran desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?_

 _\- No están desaparecidos… Espera, ¿en qué año estamos? Bueno… - Corrigió. – No estuvieron desaparecidos. Simplemente no querían que los encontrasen. Y no todos mis dueños desparecieron, sólo unos pocos. Lo que ocurre es que sólo se percatan de lo "malo". – Dijo con retintín la última palabra._

 _\- Sea lo que sea. No quiero nada. – Dijo girándose. – Y si no te callas ya me iré y te dejaré aquí._

 _Oubastet apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a pocos centímetros del mago. - ¿En serio que no quieres saber si Aoko, la gata de la que llevas prendado tanto tiempo, siente lo mismo que tú? – Cuanto más se alejaba Kaito de espaldas más se acercaba el ojo a él._

 _\- Estoy bien así._

 _\- ¿No quieres perder la amistad que te une a ella? Por eso le temías decirle que eras un ladrón. Pero no ha salido tan mal, ¿no? Aún te habla… Aunque es muy allegada a ese tal… ¿Hakuba? – Kaito se detuvo. – ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que está brotando en tu interior?... Miedo. Miedo a perderla ante otro macho. Pero también tienes miedo a perderla si le dices lo que sientes… Los humanos son verdaderamente complejos. – Suspiró. – Voy a enseñarte a ser un buen gato._

 _\- ¿Qué…? – Oubastet comenzó a brillar, haciendo que cerrase los ojos con fuerza._

 _\- Me lo agradecerás… - Abrió los ojos, la luz había desaparecido, y con él el ojo._

 _Miró por todos lados y dio un paso, pero calló de bruces al suelo. - ¿Qué demonios? – Había algo que no le cuadraba. La puerta que daba al interior del edificio, era mucho más grande que hacía unos momentos_ _._

 _Intentó levantarse apoyando las manos al suelo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que donde antes estaban sus manos, había zarpas. – No… - Miró hacia su otra mano, pero igualmente era una zarpa. – No_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _no… - Tenía miedo de mirar más su cuerpo, pero debía hacerlo. Un pelaje blanco le cubría todo el cuerpo, y al final de todo, una larga cola. – ¡No puede ser! – Gritó desesperado. - ¿A esto lo llamas un favor? – Le gritó a la nada. Pero Oubastet no estaba en ningún lado._

 _\- Bien Kaito… Relájate… Todo se solucionará… Sólo tienes que ir a Jii y… - Se llevó una zarpa a la cara. - ¡Auch! – Miró y le había salido las uñas. Chasqueó la lengua. – Jii no está en el país… Maldita sea… - Se levantó e intentó coordinar para caminar. No se le daba nada mal. Los pelos y los largos bigotes se le erizaron al notar movimiento en su trasero. Se miró y se calmó. Sólo era su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Era un maldito gato. Eso de que le iba a enseñar a ser un gato se lo tomó al pie de la letra. ¡Y eso que se había negado en rotundo!_

 _\- Parece que aprendo rápido… - Comentó contento, hasta que se detuvo donde estaba y las orejas se le hicieron hacia atrás. - ¡Pero qué cojones digo! ¡Destruiré a ese maldito ojo en cuanto de con él! ¿Me oyes baratija? – Terminó mirando al cielo. Pero se quedó paralizado en cuanto lo hizo. Una gran ave le sobrevolaba sin miramientos, y sentía que no tenía buenas intenciones con él. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras de incendio ante el grito del otro animal que le miraba como si fuese la cena_ _._ _"_

Un suspiro cansado salió de entre los labios de la chica. Keiko le había suplicado que la acompañase a ver a Kaito Kid en acción, y ella no se pudo negar. Pero por supuesto, debía aparentar molestia y no mostrar preocupación por el ladrón. No quería ser interrogada por su amiga de gafas por su cambio de actitud hacia el hombre.

Estaba cerca de su casa cuando escuchó un ruido extraño provenir de los cubos de basura. Se detuvo a observar con atención. - ¿Hola? – No supo qué fuerza invisible la hizo acercarse hacia el lugar, porque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Muchas veces su padre, incluso Kaito, le había dicho que si veía algo extraño en la calle, siguiese adelante y no se detuviese por nada en el mundo.

Miró de donde venía el movimiento y se llevó una mano a la boca. Un gato lleno de barro y con sangre intentaba levantarse sin lograrlo. En cuanto ponía las cuatro patas al suelo, gruñía y caía, moviendo consigo los cubos vacíos. – Pobrecito… - Se arrodilló junto a él, haciendo que el animal la mirase con ojos sorprendidos y adoloridos. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – Acercó la mano y le tocó con suavidad para no asustarlo. Ante el contacto, un suave maullido salió del gato. - ¿Te has perdido? ¿Dónde está tu dueño?

El gato maullaba con más ahínco, como con desesperación. – Pobre, sí que estás adolorido. ¿Tienes frío? – Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima al pobre animal.

Por su lado, por más que el chico le gritaba, ella no le escuchaba. – ¿No me entiendes? ¡Aoko! ¡Soy yo! ¡Kaito! – Intentó levantarse, pero la punzada de dolor volvió y cayó al piso.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo… No te haré daño… - Le cogió con cuidado y lo terminó de tapar con su chaqueta, acunándolo. – Te llevaré a casa y te curaré esas heridas. ¿De acuerdo? – Le miró con una sonrisa. – Encontraremos a tu familia. – Siguió con su camino hasta casa.

Los pensamientos del mago giraban en torno de lo que le estaba pasando. Aoko no le entendía, sólo escuchaba maullidos y gruñidos. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Llegaron a la casa de la chica y le dejó en el lavamanos. – No te muevas, ¿vale? – Le acarició la frente. Kaito no sabía lo reconfortante que era ese acto.

Vio cómo se dirigía al mueble donde guardaba las medicinas y sacó algunos botes y gasas. – Muy bien, vamos a ver qué esconde todo este barro. – Se arremangó la camisa y lo desenvolvió de la chaqueta, manchada con su propia sangre. Las orejas se le encogieron. ¿Tan mal estaba?

Aoko le cogió en brazos y le llevó a la ducha. Se agachó y lo dejó en el suelo. Cogió la manguera y calculó la temperatura ideal. Le miró. – Puede que te escueza un poco, pero lo hago por tu propio bien. Tengo que desinfectar las heridas. – Al decir eso, comenzó a lavarlo con parsimonia. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. – Te gusta, ¿eh? – Miró a Aoko que le sonreía contenta. Miró a su espalda y su cola se movía con un suave movimiento. Tendría que aprender a mover esa cosa.

Agua marrón mezclada con sangre descendió por el desagüe durante minutos. No recordaba cómo se había ensuciado tanto. Pero con un pajarraco siguiéndole los talones, no tenía tiempo de pensar.

\- Vaya… - Dijo Aoko mirando ya las heridas más limpias. – Te has metido en una buena pelea, ¿eh? – Fue a por los botes que tenía en el lavamanos.

\- Si vieses al otro… - Comentó aunque supiese que no le escucharía. El águila había conseguido pillarle, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a correr con cuatro patas. Pero consiguió que el animal le soltase mordiéndole y arañándole, cayendo sobre un árbol. Sin mirar atrás, bajó y siguió corriendo antes de la siguiente embestida de la furiosa ave. - ¡Ah!

El gato bufó echando las orejas y los bigotes hacia atrás, pero ella no se amedrentó. – Lo siento, pero tengo que desinfectarte esto. – En una gasa había puesto yodo diluido en agua, como había leído en internet mientras llegaba a casa, y le apartó el pelaje de las heridas.

Estuvo atareada bastante tiempo. – Bien. Ya he terminado. – Sonrió. - ¿A que ya te encuentras mejor?

\- Teniendo en cuenta la noche que he tenido… - Aoko le cogió. - ¡Con cuidado!

\- Tranquilo. – Le dejó sobre el lavamanos y le miró con intensidad. – Veamos… ¿Y ahora cómo hago para que no te lamas las heridas?

\- Lamer las heridas… ¿Me crees un animal? – Analizó sus palabras y bufó, sentándose, sorpresivamente ya el dolor había disminuido y podía mantenerse sólo.

La chica se quedó pensativa y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. - ¿Dónde está mi móvil? – Recordando que lo dejó junto a las llaves en la entrada. – Enseguida vuelvo, no te muevas… ¡Y no te toques las heridas! – Terminó saliendo apresurada del baño.

Sabía que había un espejo justo a su espalda, pero no quería mirar. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría porque todo eso era real. Giró la cabeza, lo bueno de un gato es que tenía más flexibilidad y no tuvo que girar todo su cuerpo para ello. Sus ojos azules le observaban desde el reflejo. Se puso a cuatro patas y se miró. Su color era completamente blanco, a excepción de su ojo derecho, dentro de un círculo gris plateado perfecto. Levantó una pata y tocó su reflejo. - ¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?

\- Ya estoy aquí, ¿has sido bueno? – Kaito miró a su amiga. – No tengo un collarín, pero he visto un truco en internet que ayudará. – Le mostró una camisa rosa del tamaño de un bebé. – Suerte que mi padre guarda mi ropa de cuando nací. – Y se puso a trabajar en él.

\- Estoy ridículo… - Dijo en cuanto la chica terminó con él.

\- ¡Estás perfecto! Eres un buen gato. – Le acarició bajo la mandíbula, y un cosquilleo recorrió al pobre chico convertido en gato.

\- ¡Aoko! – Un grito proveniente de la entrada los alertó.

\- Es papá. – Suspiró. – Seguro que estará de mal humor porque no consiguió atrapar a Kaito… Otra vez.

\- ¿Acaso querías que me atrapase? Traidora… - Le recriminó.

\- Shhh… Calla. No creo que esté muy contento de verte aquí. – Le cogió en brazos.

\- ¿Aoko? – Insistió el hombre.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! Estoy en el baño, un momento.

\- ¿Y qué haces en el baño? – Dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Esa pregunta molestó a su hija. - ¿En serio que quieres que te explique qué se hace en el baño, papá?

Silencio. – Ya… Claro… Sólo quería saber cómo te ha ido el día, como no respondiste a mis llamadas y mensajes…

\- Estoy bien, parece que hubo un corte de línea de teléfono por varias horas. Y se me había agotado la batería del móvil. – Mintió.

\- Está bien. – De nuevo el silencio. – Buenas noches, hija.

\- Buenas noches papá. Descansa. – Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar cuándo su padre se encierra en su dormitorio. En cuanto escuchó el golpe, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando tras ella. Todo con cuidado para no mover mucho al felino de su regazo. – Papá tiene algunas ocurrencias a veces…

\- A veces alucino con tu padre… - Aoko le dejó sobre la cama y encendió la luz.

Le observaba con una sonrisa. – Estás muy mono.

\- No soy tu muñeca…

\- ¿A ti también te lo parece? – Dijo al escuchar el maullido y le acarició. No sabía lo que tenían sus caricias, pero le relajaban bastante. – Te gusta, ¿eh?

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba escuchando un ronroneo. Su ronroneo. ¿Qué demonios? La chica se levantó y se fue al armario, sacando un pijama corto blanco con las letras Good Night en la camisa de top.

La boca de repente se le secó. No podía ser que fuera a… Claro, ella creía que era un gato normal… No debía… Sus ojos no se apartaban de los movimientos de ella. Se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y se los bajó de una manera que le pareció lo más sensual del mundo. ¡Basta Kaito! Si se entera que eres tú te matará si sigues mirando. Pero sus azules ojos la seguían sin perder detalle. Bueno… ¿Y por qué no seguir? Me matará de todas maneras. Y cuando se quitó la camisa creía que iba a bullir. Si debía de dar gracias y todo de ser gato para que no se le viese lo rojo que se sentía.

\- ¿Un sujetador deportivo? ¿En serio? – Se movió al borde de la cama, pero con tan mala suerte de que se resbaló y cayó. ¿No decían que los gatos eran ágiles? Pues él se había pegado una buena ostia contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Sintió que le elevaban y miró a la chica. Ya tenía el pijama puesto. Bufó maldiciendo. - ¿Tienes hambre? Iré a por algo en la cocina. Ahora vuelvo.

A los pocos minutos la chica había vuelto con un plato hondo que dejó en el suelo cerca del armario. – Ven, vamos. – Le cogió de nuevo y le llevó hacia la comida.

\- ¿Pescado? – No se lo podía creer, ¿su mejor amiga le había dado pescado? Levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos rencorosos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Inclinó la cabeza agachada a su lado. - ¿No te gusta? Son sardinas de muy alta calidad. Se las iba a dar a Kaito mañana en el almuerzo por lo que me hizo hoy. – Sonrió divertida.

\- ¡Eres muy cruel! – Caminó de espaldas par de pasos, negando. – ¿Ibas a hacerme eso delante de todo el mundo? ¡Bruja! – Pero no continuó con la retahíla al ver la mirada se le volvía sombría.

Vio cómo se acercaba a la ventana y la abría, mirando hacia la calle. Se acercó a ella y se esforzó en subir a la silla y después al escritorio que estaban justo al lado de la ventana. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella lo hacía, viendo su propia casa a oscuras y en silencio.

\- Puede que ya esté durmiendo… - Dijo a la nada.

\- Si tú supieras… - Aoko le miró y le sonrió, pero no le llegó la sonrisa a los ojos. Le acarició entre las orejas.

Volvió la vista fuera de la ventana. – Se esfuerza demasiado, ¿sabes? Encontrar a los asesinos de su padre mientras elude a mi padre, y encima los estudios… No puedo evitar preocuparme, pero cuando lo veo al día siguiente en clase, todo desaparece y estoy muy feliz de verle. – Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. – Es una buena persona, a pesar de ser un ladrón, ególatra y pervertido. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Aoko… - En ese momento pudo ver la angustia de su amiga por lo que él hacía. No pudo evitar arrepentirse el haberle dicho su secreto.

Volvió la mirada al gato blanco. - ¿Quieres saber por qué lo soporto? – Kaito dejó de respirar en ese momento, atento a las palabras que le iba a decir. – Puede que te lo diga algún día. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? – Aoko le cogió y le apoyó en su pecho. Espera, ¿desde cuándo Aoko tenía este tamaño de pechos? Malditos sujetadores deportivos… Iba a tener que comprarle lencería fina… ¿Pero en qué pensaba?

Le dejó a los pies de su cama, junto a la pared, y ella se tapó con el edredón. – Buenas noches, descansa. – Apagó las luces y se recostó.

Kaito no podía dormir, ¿cómo hacerlo con la chica a pocos centímetros de él? Se levantó y caminó encima del edredón con cuidado de no molestarla. La visión nocturna de los gatos era bastante beneficiosa en ese aspecto. Se detuvo frente a su rostro, tranquilo, descansando después del estrés que le causa. – Lo siento… - Se recostó a su lado, velando por su sueño. Pero al poco de escuchar la respiración acompasada de Aoko, se quedó dormido.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Había pasado una semana, y Kaito esperaba religiosamente a su amiga sentado en la ventana de su habitación. Al día siguiente de su transformación, Aoko le había llevado a la cocina para hablar con su padre. En un principio, al hombre no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero permitió que se quedase si no creaba algún desastre.

\- Yo robo, no ocasiono desastres. – Se había quejado, pero como siempre, los humanos sólo le escucharon maullar.

Aoko le había comprado después de clase un comedero, que había puesto en la cocina, y un cajón de arena. Eso era lo que más odiaba. Tener que hacer tus necesidades en un cajón de arena… Y encima luego tenía que limpiarlo la chica. Lo odiaba más que esa estúpida camisa de bebé que llevaba.

Y tenía que hablar seriamente con su amiga sobre los nombres. Le llamaba Shiro. Sabía que era blanco, pero ya podía haberse inventado otro nombre más… Original. En eso estaba pensando sentado en la ventana el segundo día cuando la vio. Estática frente a la puerta de su casa, mirando a la ventana de su habitación.

\- Aoko… - La había notado rara el día anterior, pero no fue hasta ese momento que la vio y lo entendió. Su rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza y preocupación. Y es que él siendo un gato, no había podido cumplir su promesa de volver a clase al día siguiente. Debía estar muy preocupada por él.

Y desde ese día, Kaito la esperaba sentado en la ventana. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder transmitirle que estaba bien, pero sólo pudiendo maullar le era bastante difícil.

La vio llegar y, como todos los días, se detuvo frente la puerta de su casa. Pero en ese momento, algo que no le había visto hacer ocurrió. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Sus orejas cayeron hacia abajo. Odiaba todo eso. Ver sufrir a alguien tan importante para ti era muy doloroso. Ahora podía entender a Kudo. Aunque había una pequeña diferencia entre él y el niño, podía hablar, y él sólo maullar.

\- Buenas tardes Shiro. – Vio a la recién llegada entrar, sus ojos aún estaban rojos. Agachó la cabeza, pero ella lo vio como un acto de que querían que le acariciasen. - ¿Vemos las heridas?

Le cogió y se lo llevó a la cama, donde lo dejó sobre sus rodillas. Le quitó la camisa y se puso a observarlo. – Parece que ya se sanan bien. He leído que si tienen este aspecto ya no te las tenemos que tapar más. Es estupendo, ¿no?

Kaito no apartaba la mirada de ella. Quería hacer algo para que la tristeza que intentaba esconder desapareciesen. – Hoy tampoco ha venido… Y no me ha llamado. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo, Shiro? – Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, haciendo que cerrase los ojos.

\- Aoko… - Susurró. Se acercó a su rostro y le lamió las lágrimas que descendían.

Su amiga abrió los ojos y le miró. – Lo siento… Pero… - Se restregó los ojos e intentó apartar las lágrimas. – Me recuerdas a él, ¿sabes? – Sonrió. – Cada vez que te miro a los ojos, no sé por qué, pero es como si viese a Kaito.

\- Porque soy yo… Por favor, deja de llorar. Estoy bien. Me cuidas bien. – La chica le abrazó.

\- Es como si me entendieses. Ojalá yo pudiera entenderte.

\- Yo también quiero que me entiendas… - Detrás de la chica vio su maleta del colegio con los libros. Entonces una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era un estúpido.

Se apartó de su amiga saltando por su hombro y cogió un libro con su boca. – Shiro. – Le recriminó. – No hagas eso.

Cuando iba a cogerle, el gato se erizó, asustando a la chica. – Lo siento, necesito que me entiendas.

La chica vio cómo el felino pasaba las hojas y se detuvo. Puso su cola sobre unas líneas y la miró con intensidad. – ¿Quieres jugar? – Y con sorpresa, vio cómo el gato negaba con la cabeza. Movió de nuevo la cola, con insistencia, como queriéndole decir que leyese lo que señalaba.

Se acercó y se fijó en la página. Shiro señalaba una palabra. – Bien. – Leyó y le miró. - ¿Tus dueños te enseñaron esto?

Vio cómo Shiro ponía los ojos en blanco y pisó el libro. Señalando otra palabra. – ¿Estoy bien?

Las orejas del felino se irguieron y se fue corriendo fuera de la habitación. Aoko escuchó el maullido desde el salón, desesperado. - ¡Aoko mira a ver qué le pasa a este bicho!

Fue hacia donde estaba su padre, sentado en el sofá con el mando de la televisión en la mano, y vio algo que la paralizó. Shiro estaba sobre el mueble, señalando el noticiero donde hacían un resumen de Kaito Kid. Shiro maulló otra vez, y su cola se movía de tal manera que les señalaba a él y la imagen de Kid.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar el grito. Le miraba sin poder creérselo. - ¿Quieres llevártelo de aquí? Me desconcentra.

En ese momento, la imagen de la Kyattsuai apareció, haciendo que el gato se tensara y bufara hacia la imagen. El noticiero anunciaba que la joya aún no había sido devuelta, y ella en ese momento sabía el por qué. – ¡Aoko!

Miró a su padre y luego al animal. – Si, si… Perdona… - Se acercó con cuidado hacia él y le cogió. Tenía una sensación extraña al abrazarlo en su pecho. Una sensación de la que antes no se había percatado. Pero estaba ahí desde el primer momento que lo cogió hacía una semana.

Fue hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó al animal en el suelo, que se sentó en el centro de la habitación y la miró. - ¿Kaito? – Aún le costaba creerlo. El animal asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Pero cómo es posible? – Recordó lo que hizo al ver la joya desaparecida. - ¿La maldición de la Kyattsuai? ¿Te convierte en un gato? – El felino asintió otra vez. - ¿También te hizo esas heridas?

El animal subió a la cama y cogió con la boca el libro de naturaleza. Aoko se acercó y cogió el libro, pasando las páginas hasta que las zarpas la detuvieron. - ¿Un águila marina de Steller? ¿Y qué hacía esto en la ciudad? – El gato se encogió. – Esto es increíble… - Se levantó dejando caer el libro. – Yo preocupándome por ti y tú… - Se detuvo de su paseo. – Espera… Si has sido tú todo este tiempo… - Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo pasión y miró al animal furibunda. – Kaito Kuroba, ¿me has visto mientras me cambiaba?

El aludido bajó las orejas y se hizo hacia atrás, asustado por la ira de su amiga. – Pues…

\- ¡No me maúlles como si no hubieses roto un plato! ¡Maldito pervertido!

Al ver el mínimo movimiento de su amiga, bajó de la cama y se metió debajo. En la esquina más alejada. – ¡No es como si no estuvieses acostumbrada! ¡Cálmate! Que sólo fue la primera noche y encima no vi mucho.

Al ver que ella no hacía ningún otro movimiento, caminó con cuidado hacia fuera. Viendo a la chica sentada sobre sus rodillas en medio de la habitación, se acercó con cuidado. - ¿Aoko?

Ella le miró con los ojos acuosos. – Todo este tiempo… Yo preocupada de que ellos te hubieran hecho algo… Y estabas conmigo. – Kaito apoyó una zarpa sobre el muslo de su amiga. – Gracias… - Le cogió y le apoyó sobre su pecho. – Gracias a dios que estás bien. – Sollozó, mojando el pelaje de su amigo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad en la gloria, la chica lo separó y le miró a los ojos. - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- No lo sé. – Negó con la cabeza. – He pensado de todo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

\- Sabes que no te entiendo, ¿no?

Kaito rodó los ojos. - ¡Aoko! – Su padre habló desde la puerta cerrada, asustando a los dos chicos. – Me voy al trabajo. Hay una pista sobre la Kyattsuai.

\- Bien, ¡ten cuidado! – Dejó a Kaito en el suelo. - ¿Sabes dónde está la joya? Si fue ella la que te convirtió en gato, puede que ella te vuelva a transformar en humano. – El gato negó con el cabeza, apesadumbrado. – Bueno, ¡pues yo no me rindo! – Se levantó y fue hacia su ordenador. - ¿Recuerdas dónde fue la última vez que la viste? – Kaito subió sobre el escritorio, viendo que su amiga había puesto un mapa de la ciudad. – El museo está aquí. – Señaló con el ratón y miró al gato, que la miraba sin entender. – No pienso limpiarte la mierda toda la vida. – Arqueó las cejas e insistió con el ratón.

Si Kaito pudiese sonrojarse, lo haría. Pero el calor por la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento no se lo quitó nadie. No hacía falta que le recordase eso. Miró la pantalla e intentó recordar su recorrido. Señaló con la zarpa un tejado. – Este.

\- Bien. – se levantó, no sin antes anotar la dirección en su móvil. Y se dirigió a la puerta. - ¿Vamos? – Se le quedó mirando, pero vio la indecisión. – Si tengo que llevarte en brazos, lo haré. – Le amenazó.

Saltó del escritorio y la siguió. Cuando a esa chica se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien se lo quitase. Se parecía mucho a él en ese aspecto. Sonrió interiormente ante ese pensamiento.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Durante el recorrido, Aoko tuvo que terminar cargándolo. Los perros y niños se abalanzaban hacia él y lo único que pudo hacer fue subirse a los brazos de su amiga, bufando al último perro que intentó arrancarle la cola.

Llegaron a la azotea y cerró la puerta tras ella, soltando a su amigo. - ¿Aquí fue la última vez que viste la Kyattsuai? – El gato asintió. El atardecer se les echaba encima, dando entrada a la noche, pero no encontraron nada. - ¿Y si alguien la encontró y no lo ha reportado a la policía? – Escuchó el maullido de su amigo y le vio haciendo un gesto como saludo militar. Le pareció graciosa la forma de intentar comunicarse. Hasta que supo a qué se refería. - ¿Mi padre? Le llamé, pero parece que era una falsa pista de algún bromista.

Kaito se recostó, alicaído. A la chica le rompió el corazón verlo así. – Tranquilo. – Se acercó y se agachó a acariciarlo. Aunque supiese que no era un gato, le tranquilizaba el acariciarlo, y veía que a él también le gustaba. – Encontraremos la forma de devolverte a tu cuerpo. No me rendiré.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A la noche, estaba acostada en su cama, estudiando libros de mitología antigua que había sacado de la biblioteca mientras volvían a casa. Kaito la observaba acostado desde el escritorio.

\- Puede ser algo egipcio… - Comentó en voz alta. – Los gatos eran venerados después de todo en esa cultura. Por algo será. – Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y cogió otro relacionado con el antiguo Egipto, abriéndolo por el índice.

Sin embargo, una bola de pelos se puso delante y la miró con intensidad con sus ojos azules. – Tienes que dormir.

\- Sigo sin entenderte. Y no eres transparente. No me dejas leer. – El felino puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó, para a los pocos segundos volver con algo en la boca. Era su reloj de pulsera, apuntando las dos de la mañana. - ¿Quieres que duerma? – Asintió con su pequeña cabeza. - ¿Y la investigación? – Kaito cogió los libros con la boca y empujando con las zarpas, los tiró, para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirar de nuevo a su amiga. – Está bien… Pero si tienen algún desperfecto después de lo que has hecho, pagas la multa tú. – Mientras apagaba las luces escuchó el maullido quejumbroso, haciéndola sonreír.

Pasaban los minutos, pero ninguno de los dos conseguía dormirse. – Kaito… - Miró hacia sus pies, donde había notado que se había recostado. - ¿Puedes…? – Suspiró. - ¿Te importaría…? – Se aclaró la garganta, ¿por qué le era tan difícil? - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – Consiguió pronunciar en un susurro señalando hacia su lado.

Si Kaito hubiera sido humano, le hubiera sido prácticamente imposible escuchar sus palabras. Pero con su súper oído de felino, lo escuchó perfectamente. Toda la semana había estado durmiendo junto a ella, justo donde le señalaba, pero pensaba que no se había dado cuenta. Siempre se había levantado antes que ella y se había movido hacia otro lado.

\- Por favor. – Insistió con algo más de voz. Sintió el movimiento del pequeño animal hacia donde se dirigía, haciéndola sonreír. se tumbó a su lado y le maulló, escondiendo la cabeza entre las patas.

\- Buenas noches… - Pero no podía apartar los ojos de su amigo. Decenas de preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza, preguntas que intentó no pensar durante toda la tarde. Era muy doloroso. Sollozó en la oscuridad, haciendo que Kaito la mirase con preocupación. – Lo siento… - Intentó secarse las lágrimas furtivas. – Pero no he podido evitar pensar… ¿Y si no vuelves a la normalidad? – El felino bajó la cabeza. – Seguro que a ti también se te ha pasado por esa cabecita. – Asintió. – Me duele verte así. No sabes cuánto…

\- Por favor Aoko, no llores. No por mí… - Se le quebró la voz, sin saber qué hacer para tranquilizarla. Si fuese humano sería muy sencillo.

\- Yo… No sé qué haré si no vuelves a ser tú... Y… - Sus palabras se detuvieron y abrió los ojos al notar un roce húmedo en su nariz y caricias de unos bigotes por su rostro. Kaito acababa de… ¿Besarla? Aunque fuese al estilo gatuno. Había visto bastantes documentales para saber ese significado. – Kaito… - Se apartó y la miró con intensidad, diciéndole con los ojos lo que no podía con la boca. – Sonrió y después rio, sentándose en la cama. – No me río de ti, sino de mí. – Especificó al ver el semblante dolido por su acción. – De lo tonta que me voy a sentir al decirle esto a un gato. Aunque sea el gato más mono que he visto. – Puso una mano en su cabeza y acercó su rostro al de él. - ¿Quieres saber por qué te aguanto? Porque te quiero, tonto. Y pase lo que pase, estaré contigo.

Tras esas palabras, Kaito comenzó a brillar, rodeándole un viento que venía de ninguna parte. Aoko se apartó, asombrada de lo que ocurría. De repente, un objeto saló del pecho del gato, mostrando la Kyattsuai en todo su esplendor, flotando hasta quedar frente a los dos alucinados amigos.

Kaito miró a su amiga, y luego a Oubastet. - ¿Estabas dentro de mí? ¡Maldito ojo de gato!

\- ¿Y dónde querías que me quedase? ¿Dónde cualquiera podía cogerme?

\- Eres un… - Se acercó a él con intención de saltar y destrozarlo, pero la voz de Aoko le detuvo.

\- Kaito… - La miró, ella le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa. – Puedo entenderte.

Irguió las orejas. - ¿Qué?

Ella sonrió. – Estás hablando.

\- Sí, eso… - El ojo les llamó la atención. – No esperaba que al meterme dentro de ti no pudieses hablar. Después de todo eres humano.

\- ¿Qué ha sido culpa tuya que desde el principio no pudiese comunicarme con Aoko?

\- Pero mira el lado positivo. Se ha cumplido tu deseo.

\- ¿Deseo? – Cuestionó la chica. - ¿Qué deseo?

\- Pues… - Kaito le detuvo.

\- ¡Ninguno! Te dije que no quería que hicieses nada. Pero tú hiciste oídos sordos.

\- Soy una joya, no tengo oídos.

\- Esos aretes tienen forma de oídos. Lo que no tienes es boca, y sigues hablando.

\- Perdón… - Joya y gato miraron a la chica, que tenía la mano alzada. – Si no les importa que interrumpa la discusión, me gustaría saber una cosa… Y creo que es más importante, eh…

\- Mi nombre es Oubastet Mudads. – Saludó a la chica. - ¿Cuál es la pregunta? – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Mmm… Buena hembra te has buscado, me gusta. – Las mejillas de Aoko se tiñeron de rojo, y Kaito también se le hubiesen teñido si no fuese gato.

\- ¡Apártate de ella! – Saltó y se puso sobre las piernas de la chica, en posición de ataque. – Liante. Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada.

\- Sólo daba mi opinión, no hacía falta que te pusieses así. Estos gatos territoriales… Comentó alejándose un poco de la pareja.

\- Mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo hacemos para que Kaito vuelva a ser humano?

Oubastet se inclinó. - ¿Y no te gustaría tenerlo así, más manejable?

\- Lo prefiero en su forma humana. – Se adelantó a lo que fuese a decir su amigo. Era capaz de molestar a Oubastet y castigarle con dejarle así para siempre, o vete tú a saber si otra cosa peor.

\- Qué remedio… No has sacado del todo a tu gato interior, pero he concedido tu deseo.

\- Y ale, ¡que yo no te pedí nada! – Dijo bajando de su amiga y poniéndose a su lado.

\- Tu boca puede que no, pero tu mente me lo estaba suplicando. – Dijo burlón para inmediatamente comenzar a brillar, cegando a los que se encontraban frente a él.

Cuando Aoko pudo ver, notó que la cama se le hacía chica para las dos personas que estaban en ella. Miró a su amigo, aún vestido de Kaito Kid, y una sonrisa que a él le iluminó el mundo se asomó a sus labios. Le abrazó por el cuello y escondió su cabeza en su hombro. – Gracias… Gracias…

Kaito le acarició el cabello con su mano enguantada, devolviendo el abrazo agarrándola por la cintura, juntándola todo lo que podía hacia él.

\- ¡Oh l'amour! Aunque lo prefiero gatuno. – Los dos chicos miraron al ojo flotante sin separarse. Aoko apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de él. – Mejor les convierto a los dos en gato.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Le amenazó agarrándolo con una mano con rapidez.

\- Bueno. Ya es hora de dormir. Me ha encantado conocerte Kaito Kuroba. Y a ti, Aoko Nakamori. – Viró la pupila para mirarla a ella. – Eres muy buena con los de mi raza, Kaito estará en buenas manos.

\- Antes de que te duermas… - Le detuvo la chica. - ¿Qué deseo le concediste a Kaito? – Le tapó la boca al notar que iba a replicar. – Me pica la curiosidad, y sé que él nunca me lo dirá. Es tan cabezota como un gato.

Una risa estrambótica resonó en la habitación. – Sólo quería saber tus sentimientos hacia él. Buena suerte. – Se despidió.

Cuando vieron que la joya estaba inerte, el chico la dejó a un lado y suspiró. – Aoko…

\- ¿Preferiste pasar por todo esto a preguntarme mis sentimientos? – Su rostro estaba escondido por su cabello.

\- Yo no quería que pasase nada de eso… Y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que no sintieses lo mismo que yo sentía por ti, por eso no te lo dije. Soy un cobarde.

\- Sí. Lo eres. Pero yo también lo soy. – Le miró con una sonrisa. - ¿Crees que dos cobardes puedan estar juntos?

\- Podemos intentarlo. – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla teñida de rosa. - ¿Qué me dices?

\- Que me alegra poder entenderte. – Le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le acercó hacia ella.

\- Miau. – Sonrieron y se besaron, mostrando lo que tanto tiempo se habían escondido.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al día siguiente, la puerta principal de la casa del mago fue tocada, despertando al susodicho y haciéndole ir a abrir. Al poco tiempo de volver a ser humano, decidió, no sin mucho pesar, y se obligó, maldiciéndose por ello, salir por la ventana de la chica. Ya tendrían tiempo de estar juntos.

Abrió la puerta ante la insistencia de la persona que le esperaba fuera, encontrándose zafiro con zafiro. – Buenos días.

El mago le devolvió la sonrisa que ella le daba. – Buenos días.

\- Te agradará saber que he hecho que la Kyattsuai esté en manos de su dueño. – Dijo entrando con las manos a la espalda. – Y…

\- ¿Y?

La sonrisa de Aoko se ensanchó más y le mostró lo que tenía entre las manos, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kaito se congelara. – Voy a llamarle Oubastet. – Un gato pardo atigrado maulló frente a su cara aún paralizada. - ¿No te gusta? – Le puso ojitos.

Suspiró. – Sí… Sí… Pero por lo que más quieras… ¡No lo llames así!

FIN

* * *

Pequeñas aclaraciones de los nombres: (Buscado en internet, así que si no es así, ¡es culpa de ella!)

Kyattsuai: ojo de gato

Oubastet: el gato

Mudads: proveedor

Shiro: blanco


End file.
